


Herói Salva Herói

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O herói do destino podia prever tudo, exceto o fato de que um outro herói viria ao seu resgate tantas vezes.





	Herói Salva Herói

Se não fosse por Judai ele estaria preso em algum compromisso desagradável, estaria recebendo centenas de ligações de seus cem diferentes celulares. Se não fosse por Judai ele estaria perdido, solitário no meio de uma multidão de pessoas corporativas e repórteres sanguessugas. 

Há muito tempo Edo não sabe o que é ser assediado por fotógrafos e seus flashes infindáveis, pois Judai chegava sorrateiramente ao seu lado, pegava sua mão e o arrastava para longe de qualquer alvoroço que ameaçasse seu bem-estar. Sem ele Edo estaria enxergando clarões ardentes ao invés de sorrisos aconchegantes, sem ele Edo estaria abraçando os próprios joelhos contra o peito ao invés do torso de alguém que o fazia se sentir livre e amado.

— Você está bem? — Judai sempre fazia-lhe essa pergunta depois da fuga desenfreada que eles cometiam sem hesitar, como se o pouco tempo em que Edo ficasse exposto naquele mundo insensível pudesse desintegrá-lo. Ninguém jamais se preocupara com ele dessa maneira, ninguém além de seu pai já morto e de Saiou que agora estava longe. 

Durante todos esses anos Edo se vira obrigado a lidar com tudo sozinho, não foram poucas as vezes em que ele conseguira, mas ninguém jamais soube o que ele teve que sacrificar para isso. Conseguir encarar o mundo não significava estar bem consigo mesmo, na verdade Edo tinha certeza de que essas duas coisas eram mais do que opostas. Quando Judai apareceu, com sua auto-confiança e determinação, Edo sentiu inveja dele. Ele sentiu inveja porquê Judai tinha exatamente o que ele tinha, com a única diferença de que a alegria e o otimismo nunca deixavam seu rosto.

— Agora eu estou. — Ele respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nas mechas castanhas de Judai, o cabelo dele era surpreendentemente macio e a sensação de tecê-los era a segunda coisa que Edo mais gostava naquele jogo de afeto. A primeira era sentir os lábios aveludados do outro contra os dele. — Obrigado. Obrigado por me salvar outra vez.

_Outra vez._

Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas foram depois da terceira ou quarta, talvez quem sabe depois da quinta.

— Você sempre sabe quando estou em apuros — continuou Edo. — Como faz isso? Não me lembro de tirar o Sinal do Destino do bolso em nenhuma das vezes. 

— Eu só sei. — Judai deixou escapar uma risada, tão pura e inocente quanto seus olhos cor-de-avelã. — Não se preocupe, você não precisa usar qualquer sinal, eu estarei sempre aqui para salvá-lo. 

 _Sempre_ era muito tempo e, sendo um realista irrecuperável, Edo sentiu uma pontada em seu coração ao imaginar que tudo poderia acabar com um simples golpe do destino, um golpe que chegaria sem aviso prévio destruindo a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida.

Edo ficou tenso e, involuntariamente, segurou os cabelos de Judai com mais força.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou este por sua vez.

— Não me deixe.

— Não irei, nunca. — Judai disse com firmeza antes de silenciar Edo com um beijo.

 _Nunca_  era uma palavra equivalente a  _sempre,_ mas Edo já não se importava mais porquê, ainda que tudo terminasse, ele já havia sido salvo e nada que viesse do futuro poderia destruir as coisas maravilhosas do passado. 

 

 

 


End file.
